


Unexpected Supply Run

by LilMissShadow_Xion



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Child Yozora, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Sora/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Minor Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku Replica Has a Different Name (Kingdom Hearts), The Unversed (Kingdom Hearts), all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissShadow_Xion/pseuds/LilMissShadow_Xion
Summary: Yozora's Uncles learn that Yozora is staying over for a bit longer then expected. Prompting them to go on a quick supply run.
Relationships: Riku Replica/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Unexpected Supply Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmartZelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartZelda/gifts).



> This AU is NOT mine. It's my bestfriend's AU. This is set after Yozora's Birthday, which can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222693

Riku replica opened the door to his room. He looked like a disheveled mess, as he leaned against the door frame. Raising a mug to his lips, he watched intently as the other male slept peacefully before him. A small lump accompanied the raven who slept in the bed. The sunlight struggled to trickle through the minute crack between the blackout curtains. A faint smile made it to the male’s lips as he calmly drank his hot chocolate. He quietly enjoyed the scene in the dim light.

He lost so much time staring at the two asleep in the bed, he didn’t even notice it was almost noon. The only thing that notified him was his phone vibrating on his dresser. He groaned as he inched over to it, and checked it. A single small text from the raven’s look alike. Making him recall why there were two people in the bed, and not one.

“How’s the terror treating you and Vanitas?” The silver-haired male uttered quietly. He looked over to the two, his smile growing ever so slightly, before quickly composing a text to respond with. After another moment of waiting, he got another response. With a calm sigh, he responded before placing the phone down. Finishing what was left of the hot chocolate, he placed it down on the bedside table. He sat down on the plush bed.

Before him, was a young boy and a raven-haired male. The young boy was nestled securely in the male’s grasp. In the boy’s arms, a worn meow wow plush was pushed against his chest. The silver-haired male just chuckled quietly and reached out to touch the raven. But was startled by the boy between them yawning and beginning to squirm. He paused and pulled his arm back while the kid squirmed his way out of Raven’s grasp. This awoke the other in the process.

“Morning sleepy heads,” The replica breathed softly. Earning a growl from the raven and another yawn from the seven-year-old.

“What time is it,” the raven muttered out as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. The tips of his fingers were black with sharp claws protruding from the nailbed. The silver-haired male merely disregarded the oddity. It would fix itself sooner or later.

“Quarter past noon,” The silver-haired male hummed. The seven-year-old simply crawled his way off the bed and stumbled to the bathroom. Silence hung in the air between the two males.

“When are they coming to pick up the kid?”

“Not till next week. The two-day mission turned into a two-week-long one.” There was a beat of silence between the two.

Before long though, a content smile found its way onto the raven’s lips. “Well, I’m sure they are enjoying the mission. Especially if they have the time to text you that they will be gone for a week longer.” The replica hummed in agreement. The raven went to cup the replica’s face, only for the male to grab his wrist.

“Claws,” he warned. 

“Sorry,” The raven murmured, as he let his hands drop onto the plush bed. He looked away from the replica's face.

The replica shook his head. Taking the raven's chin, guiding him to look at him. The seafoam eyed male gave the raven a delicate kiss on his forehead. The raven pouted slightly but was glad he was being given affection regardless. The replica smiled softly before standing up and taking the empty mug. The sound of a phone vibrating on wood could be heard from where the raven sat on the now disheveled bed. It was definitely another message.

“Get up and get ready. We promised to take the kid out,” the replica commented. “Also, there is coffee in the kitchen.”

The replica had barely made it out of the room before he heard a quiet thump. The male just chuckled and went to check on the child. Empty cup in hand as he quietly made his back to the bathroom. He knocked on the closed door. There was silence. Waiting for another moment, he knocked again. After another pause, he concluded the bathroom didn’t hold the child he was looking for. So he dragged himself to check the room the kid was supposed to sleep in. He opened the door and a bemused smirk found it’s way on his lips.

Before him was the child in question, struggling to get his shirt on. Well, struggling is one way to put it. The child had his head through an armhole and both arms through the head hole. With his sleep pants on backwards. The kid wasn’t facing him, and the replica had to hold in a laugh. The child’s face definitely didn’t seem amused. His oddly colored hair was an utter mess and he looked like he was highly uncomfortable in the position he was holding. He looked over to see the replica in the doorway.

“Uncle Ri,” the child began sheepishly. “Can I get some help?” It took the replica a moment, but he beamed and walked over. He placed the empty mug down on the dresser.

“Of course,” the replica said as he helped the young boy out of his predicament. He then promptly showed the child how to make sure he put the shirt on right every time. Earning a hug once the boy had put on his checkered shirt.

“Why don’t you have Uncle Vanitas make you something to eat?” The replica offered.

“Okay!” He beamed before running out of the room. Leaving a grin on the replica’s lips. With a faint sigh, the replica gathered the mug up and shuffled his way into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, he was rewarded with the display of a much more disheveled raven and eating seven-year-old child.

If a normal person were to drop by, they would've surmised that the three were a family. And while it wasn't far from the truth, it wasn't their exact setup either. Regardless of these minute and irrelevant facts, the replica couldn't help but brighten. Watching his beloved other half and boy they were babysitting always brought a smile to his face. Vanitas was the first to speak.

"So, where are we going?" The raven mused, placing his mug down on the counter. Leaning against it, and facing the replica.

The replica shrugs. "Was thinking of a trip to the tower. Get him some books to study while he's here." He pauses before looking to the kid in question. "Do you want to just visit Yen Sid today?"

The kid perked up. The amount of sugar in the cereal was atrocious, and his parents wouldn’t typically let him consume such things. There was a beat of silence. "Hmmm," the kid began. "Can we visit Aunty Aqua and Uncle Terra?"

Vanitas hummed in thoughts. "Wouldn't hurt. If you get the kid a coat-"

"We are taking the train," Ri cut the raven off. "But, yes. We will let you visit Aunty Aqua and Uncle Terra."

"Yay!" The child cheered. He hastily finished his food and ran off to his room to get ready once more.

"But don't we have an extra coat lying around?" The Raven murmured.

"We do, but remember what we promised Sora and Riku?" The snow haired male inquired. 

"No," the raven tried. Pulling out his no for as long as he could get away with.

"We are not to expose Yozora to more magic than need be. This includes possible overexposure to darkness. He's too young to wield a keyblade, and the two wanted to make sure he got proper training when he was old enough." Ri continued on, making sure his point was clear. "No need to be scaring him with a possible attack from the heartless. We are to only use the corridors for emergencies."

There was a beat of silence. The raven hissed out something low, but the replica failed to catch it.

"Repeat that," he asked quietly. He placed his empty cup in the sink and filled it with water.

"But don't I kind of defeat the purpose of avoiding overexposure to darkness?" The raven reiterated, louder, and much more bitter than before. Causing the replica to sigh and turn back to the other. Rolling his eyes, he walked over to the raven and flicked his forehead.

“Sure you are. And I’m the embodiment of light. Drink your coffee and get ready. I need to take a shower.” The replica hummed. The raven huffed but didn’t protest.

~~~

“Aunty Aqua!” the seven-year-old squealed as they entered the tower. She had just finished walking down the endless stairs from the wizard’s study. She jumped slightly when the pair of arms found their way around her leg. He had definitely gotten taller since the last time he saw her.

“Oh, Yozora,” she started. She waited for the young boy to let go of her leg before kneeling down and giving the child a proper hug. He was too big to carry but too short to have a proper hug. It was such an awkward age to be. “What brings you to the tower?” She asked as she pulled away, addressing the two males accompanying the child.

“His parents will be held up till next week,” Ri said with a soft smile. The raven merely grumbled.

“So, Me and Ri decided to get him some books for studying. He also requested to visit you and Terra. Most likely to see my brother and Chirithy.” The raven huffed. Looking away from the taller woman. She sighed quietly, before nodding and adorning a polite smile.

“I can take him back to the land of departure. You two focus on getting the proper books from the library.” She offered a hand to the seven-year-old. Yozora beamed brightly, his blue and red eyes seeming to brighten up when she did. He took her hand and before looking back at his uncles.

“It’s fine Yozora,” the replica hummed. “We’ll pick you up when we are done. Have fun with Chirithy and Ven, okay?”

“Okay! Bye-bye Uncle Ri! Bye-bye Uncle Vanitas!” The child chirped as he and the blue-haired woman left.

There was a moment of silence. Vanitas let out a sigh and went under the impossibly tall spiraling staircase. Slumping against the wall, he crossed his arms and sighed. Closing his ruby-colored eyes, he rolled his shoulders. “Give me a moment Ri, I need to take a rest,” he breathed. The silver-haired male bobbed his head softly and hurried up the steps. Knowing full well that raven will accompany him soon.

~~~

Riku replica was holding a small pile of books. He was in the process of carrying them to a table to review if the material was correct. All was fine until he felt something to dart past his feet. Almost making him lose his balance in the process. From behind him he heard a chuckle and saw another book be added to the pile in his hands. The replica attempted to take a step forward, only to fall backwards due to another creature. This one managed to cause him to trip.

The books he was holding scattered across the dusty floor as a pair of arms kept him from meeting the ground. The owner of those arms continued to chuckle. He began to lift the replica up, only to slip his arms from under him. Letting the male meet the ground with a soft thud. The replica groaned and sat up. He turned around to glare at the other.

“Really?” He hissed. The grin on the other’s face just grew larger. His ruby red eyes seem to glow ever so slightly in the dim light of the library.

“Yes, really,” The male hummed as he crouched down to meet eye level with the replica. He dangled his hands between his legs, his smile never being displaced even for a moment. A blue sharply shaped creature dashed forward and stopped only to be petted. Vanitas merely chuckled and ran his clawed fingers through the soft fur of the unversed. “You were too slow.”

“You used that flood to trip me,” the replica accused.

“I was only trying to help,” he snickered. “I take it you need help, right?”

“Vanitas,” his snow colored hair falling into his line of sight. “We are not playing this game today. Go find books and I’ll review them. Now if you don’t mind, I need to collect-,” the male turned to look at the books. Only to see a small group of scrapers and floods already organizing them on the table he was approaching. He makes a confused sound.

“What? Surprised I’m being helpful?”

“Vanitas, you are such a pain.” the replica said as he lifted himself up from the ground.

“You know you love me,” the raven sang, his grin softening slightly. He stood up and straightened out his back, while the flood darted away to accompany its siblings.

The replica just waved him off and walked over to the table, and sat down. He cracked open a book and began to read the small stack that slowly grew around him. Sorting them out. The ones he approved of would be handed off to a scrapper, who would place it on a small cart. Whilst the creator of the creatures leaned against a bookshelf and looked bored. His arms were crossed and against his chest as he watched his lover slowly move from each book.

After an hour of this, the raven let out a frustrated sound. He placed a hand on his lover’s shoulder, making the male jump. The replica looked up at him, his face full of confusion before the realization of what had happened dawned on him. He leaned backwards to feel the uneven surface of the bookcase behind him. The raven didn’t give him much time to speak before picking up the book, now discarded on the floor, and throwing it towards the table.

“Hey,” the replica started. He was definitely annoyed but was cut off before he could say anything more. A clawed finger pressed against his lips, as a pair of ruby eyes smirked deviously. He then turned the replica’s attention to his former seat.

A Mimic Master, lacking a book, floated over the pile of books. Three books were lifted into the air with darkness. The pages were searched thoroughly before being sorted properly. The raven stepped away from the other. Allowing the sea foam eyed male to investigate what he was seeing. The replica picked up a book that was given to the scrapper and flipped through it. It was correctly sorted. He placed it back on the pile and turned back the raven. He noticed the small bags under the raven’s eyes and sighed.

“Vanitas,” he breathed.

“Yes,” he murmured.

“Don’t overexert yourself now,” the replica continued. “I know you have a bad habit of doing such.”

“I promise I won’t Ri,” the raven hummed in response.

“I hold you to it,” The replica responded.

A few hours passed and they finally had all the books sorted. The replica began to shuffle them into a bag as the raven counted them up.

“Thirteen?” The Raven questioned.

“Yes, thirteen. Got an issue with it?” The replica responded with.

“No, I’m just surprised by that number.” The raven paused. “Do you think Yozora can read that many books?”

“If he does, he does. If he doesn’t, it makes next time easier.”

“Touché I guess,” the raven relented. “Did I use that word correctly?”

“It works in this context, so I would say yes.” The raven made a small sound of happiness. “Now come on. No need to make Chirithy look over Yozora for longer than they have to.”

The raven hummed and nodded. Taking the bag from the replica he waved off the unversed. The group scattered and disappeared. The two walked out the entrance of the library, and down the long and seemingly endless amount of stairs. A flood rushed after to accompany them. When they reached a rest point, the flood sprung up from the ground and onto the replica’s back. Causing the replica to laugh and grin. He turned to the raven who was looking away from them. A soft red blush on his face, causing Ri’s smile to grow and pet the flood in a calm manner.

~~~

A soft breeze swept through the land of departure. The sun hung low, painting the sky in soft oranges and reds. If you looked away from the sun’s position, you’d notice the reds dispersed into pink and purple hues. Finally giving way to blues that got increasingly darker with each second. Under this sky you’d see a seven-year-old child sitting down on a rock with a seemingly blond teen and a cat-like push. The child’s hands were sticky with faint green marks on his hands and a wooden stick between his figures. The teen, on the other hand, was leaning back and holding a green wayfinder out in front of him. Plush that accompanied them was nestled in the grass, fast asleep. Heterochromatic eyes locked onto the wayfinder in the teen’s hand. Watching how it caught the faint rays of light from behind them.

They had been sitting there, for almost ten minutes when a voice rang out from behind them. Snapping the two out of their trance, and causing Chirithy to stir. The seven-year-old child sprang up and shuffled away from the edge of the floating island before turning to see who had called for them. The teen merely slipped the wayfinder into his pocket and swiveled his head to look back at the source of the voice. Three people stood before them.

“Uncle Ri! Uncle Vanitas!” The seven-year-old called.

“Oh, Repliku, Vanitas,” the teen beamed. “You’re picking up Yozora, right?”

“Yes, they are. It’s getting late Ven. You should head inside too. Don’t worry about missing training.” The blue-haired master hummed.

The seven-year-old hurried over to hug the replica. The male leaned down while the flood is still clinging to the replica’s shoulder. He gave the young child a hug and beamed brightly. The blond teen stood up and picked up Chirithy. Cradling the dream eater in his arms, flashing a smile to his darker half. Said raven just grumbled and looked away from the blond.

“Did Yozora behave,” the snow haired male questioned. Ventus merely grinned.

“Did Vanitas behave,” he shot back. Earning a snicker from the replica and the master.

“Of course he behaved. He wouldn’t hurt the love of his life,” the seafoam eyed replica teased. Earning a soft growl from the raven.

“Anyways, Yozora was a charm to spend time with. He wore out poor Chirithy. As for the spot, he chose it. I’m not sure I enjoy it as much as I enjoy the sunset, but he loves it.” Ven said while rustling the seven-year old’s oddly colored hair. The child just giggled before letting go and attempting to tackle the teen. His attempt turns into a success when a flood darts behind Ventus and helps trip the blond.

“Hey! That wasn’t fair!” The blond whined as Chirithy was awoken. The child clung to the male, giggling.

“It is in my book,” Vanitas snickered quietly. Ventus just groaned as Yozora continued his giggling while he let go of the blond. Once he let go of the male, he turned to his two caretakers.

“Am I going home now?” The child asked.

“No, you’re staying over with us for a little while longer. Is that okay?” Riku replica asked calmly. The child pretended to think for a moment before smiling brightly and cheering. Earning a laugh from everyone. 

The two stood in front of the train that would take them back home. The night was fast approaching, and they wanted to make sure they got the child in bed soon. The four residents waved the three visitors off as they climbed onto the train. The youngest of the three climbed onto a seat and looked out the window. Watching the night sky morph into pure light before unveiling the endless sky of stars that existed in gummi space. His eyes in wonder and awe, as he watched the lights streak past them.

Vanitas and Ri sat next to each other. In Ri’s lap laid the flood, fast asleep, and curled in a ball. He ran a soft hand through the fur of the creature while Vanitas leaned on him. Their fingers intertwined in a loose hold. The raven was already fast asleep. The replica kept his eyes fixated on the child who watched the endless ocean of worlds and lights unravel before them. Something about that kid and stars seemed to just look natural. Even the kid was seemingly fixated on the lights, even though he was unaware that they were distant worlds. 

While Yozora was looking out the window, he raised his hand. It found its spot of rest over the crest that hung above his heart. He grasped the metal necklace and smiled softly. Letting his eyes flutter closed for a moment, before opening them once more. He continued to watch the stars sail past, gripping the pendent tight. The replica continued to watch the child, and wondered vaguely if he should give the raven a charm as well.

~~~

“Can you tell me a bedtime story, Uncle Vani,” The child pleaded.

“How come you always bust out that nickname when you want something?” The raven teased as he sat down next to the seven-year-old. “They still tell you bedtime stories?” He reflected, a mild look of shock on his face.

“Mmhmm!” Yozora hummed. He grasped his Komory Bat and Meow Wow plushes, pulling them closer into his arms. The flood already sleeping at his feet. His bright red eye and his endless blue one stared up and into the raven’s ruby ones. As if the child was prying into the raven’s darken soul and trying to unearth at least a single pretty stone. 

“What type of story do you wanna hear?” The raven managed to utter after a long moment. He wasn’t sure what stories he could tell the boy. 

“A pretty one!” The child giggled in response. There was a pause before the raven cracked a small smile.

“A pretty one huh?” He began. He let the thought roll around in his mind for a moment, before his smile widened. “Well then, I have just the story.” The raven smirked. “It all started with a little small light and an even smaller speck of darkness …”

By the time Vanitas had ended the story, he noticed the child was already deep in the folds of sleep. He adjusted Yozora’s position, so that he wasn’t leaning against the raven, and slowly stood up. He debated what he would do next for a moment. He was hesitant to show any sort of affection, but he knew he wanted to regardless. Without much thought, he leaned over and gave the seven-year-old a small peck on the forehead. Smiling lightly, he brushed the child’s bangs out of his face. Enjoying the look of pure and utter relaxation for a moment. It was utterly adorable to the male. After a moment though, the raven stood up and checked the clock. Cursing himself for letting Yozora stay up so late.

The raven walked out of the room, turning off the small bedside table light. He made his way into his room and collapsed onto the bed. A soft smile on his lips as he crawls into the bed and next to the replica. Leaning against him, the raven wrapped his arms loosely around the other. There was sweet and peaceful silence for a moment. But that moment soon passed as the raven felt the replica shift under his arms. The room was devoid of all light, except for the small cascade of moonlight struggling to make its way through the crack in the blackout blinds.

“What took you so long?” The replica questioned. There was a pause.

“Yozora wanted a bedtime story,” the raven finally admitted after the silence grew uncomfortable. There was another pause. “So, I told him a story about how I was created.” He sighed. “And how I ultimately became a sort of honorary guardian of light.”

The replica stifled a laugh. “You should’ve told him how we got together.”

“And be a sap?” Vanitas grimaced. “No way. That’s Sora’s job. Not mine.”

“Sure it is, and I’m as sarcastic as Isa on a hot summer day.” Ri teased.

They both feel back into silence. Unsure of what next to say. Eventually, one of them broke it one last time.

“I love you.”

“I know,” the other responded. “I love you too. Now go to bed. We have a long day of homeschooling ahead of us.”

The raven heard the cover twist and turn with the person underneath him shift. There was just the sound of the covers rustling as the replica found a more suitable spot to sleep in. Without any warning, the replica brushed his lips against the raven’s. Vanitas almost thought of it as a mistake, until the replica kissed him again. It was soft and swift, but it was still a kiss. The raven merely smiled and curled around the replica. His once clawed fingers holding onto lightly toned muscles. Ri smiled softly, wrapping his arms around the other. With a content smile on their lips, they slipped into the comfortable embrace of sleep.


End file.
